


More Than I Can Say

by sapphire117



Series: The Call from Texas [1]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode: s02e01, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire117/pseuds/sapphire117
Summary: They trust each other, but they are not always honest to each other.[Kate POV. After the phone call in S02EP01, before Leonard came back.]





	More Than I Can Say

The phone call did not really change anything.

 

After hanging up, Kate held the phone tight in her palm for a suspicious amount of time. She zoned out for a minute from the work she had not been paying attention to since Leonard called.

 

And then she went back to normal, diving into the pile of papers in front of her. At least she tried to force herself to.

 

She was still Kate Littlejohn, who knew too much about herself and Leonard Knox, knew that if they went down that road it certainly would not end well, that Leonard was too complicated, too ambitious, too attractive and too out of line for her liking. The more Leonard insinuated there was something between the two of them and tried to approach her, the more she thought he was too dangerous for her. 

 

Even though she uncontrollably fell for him because of all of those things. Even though he said _I miss you_ in the phone call, which did take her breath away for a moment, before she went on lecturing Leonard about the choice he had made and how she believed in him with no doubts.

 

The call did not really change anything.

 

He trusted her. She trusted him. They would be really good friends, except she hid something from him, something she would never tell anyone. All of the sudden, the sense of guilt just struck through her with that thought. Again.

 

Leonard trusted her because he appreciated her honesty after all. It was crystal clear, so clear that she had been nothing but thoughtful and objective and non-bias for Leonard. To be a friend with clear boundaries but also loyalty.

 

_You're right, again._

 

Of course she was right. She was always right, because she knew better than him.

 

And he trusted her.

 

Of course she was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God I just love this ship so much.
> 
> Not sure how many people might come across this, but if you managed to read this note, that means you finished my work! Thank you so much for putting up with this short piece. Many appreciations.
> 
> Since English is not my native language, and I don't have a beta to check up my work, I'm so sorry if you found any grammatical mistakes or weird expressions.


End file.
